One's True Feelings
by Akiraa1996
Summary: William realizes his true feelings for Grell, but it's to late... Grelliam fan fic


[Type text]

One's True Feelings…

Grell was on his knees sobbing "W..W…Willu…. Why? Why are you breaking up with m..m…me?!" William turned his head away from the redhead, his own tears threatening to fall, but he wouldn't let them, or let his Grell see. He then said in a cold voice "I'm sorry Grell, it's over. Both your work and mine is suffering. It's over, it's done, no mor-" "BUT WILLIAM!" Grell cried out, his make-up running "I…I'll work harder! Please Willu! Just don't leave me!" William shut his eyes tightly, before taking a deep breath and saying "Goodbye Grell…" He then quickly walked out of Grell's room, leaving the sobbing, depressed, redheaded reaper alone in his room. Thinking Grell would be strong enough to move on and find someone new, to keep going… He truly wishes he were right…

Grell was left in his room, alone and depressed. What did he have left now that William had left him? William had always been his one-true-love, and love was what Grell truly lived for… and now he was gone… After crying for a few more minutes, all the while feeling like his heart had been shredded into a million un-repairable pieces, he finally stumbled up, and is eyes fell on his death scythe. He smiled, and quietly said, "I had always wondered what dying felt like…" He then went over and grabbed the chainsaw, depression having taken over both his body and mind, and they wanted a way out….

William sighed as he sat at his desk. After settling his emotions, he had gotten to work and finished it. All the while, he made himself believe that it was right to dump Grell, and even asked why he thought he loved him. He was loud, annoying, flamboyant, emotional, everything William was not. He slowly convinced himself it was true, looking completely past how they complimented each other, and made the other a bit better.

William quickly put his desk back in order. The work day was over, and he had gotten all his work done without overtime, he was about to leave when Arnold Knox ran in. He was panting and said "William-senpai! Have you seen Grell-senpai? He hasn't done any of his work, and no one has seen him all day!" William carefully pushed his glasses up with his death scythe and said "I haven't seen Mr. Sutcliff since this morning, in his roo-" Suddenly Alan Humphries, followed by Eric Slingby ran in, Alan looking sick, and Eric seeming to be rather distressed as well. William quicky said "What is it you two?" Alan, looking very panicked, said "I…It's Grell-Sama!" William sighed and said "What is it now with Mr. Sutcliff? Found him off slacking?" Alan shook his head and said "N..n…no H..h…he's, he's, he's…." Eric, seeing Will's exasperation at Alan's stuttering said "He's dead." Arnold seemed to freeze from shock, William barely kept himself in his normal stoic manner. As he spoke, the only thing that betrayed him was his slightly louder, higher, voice. "What do you MEAN he's DEAD." Eric sighed and said "While searching for him, we decided to check his room. We were surprised to find the door unlocked, but headed inside. As soon as we stepped in we were greeted with the sight of Grell-sama's body lying in a pool of his own blood. His Death Scythe was through his stomach, and it looked like he had recently been crying when he died. We… We think he might have killed himself…" Will couldn't believe it. No way was this true, Grell, DEAD. He quickly said "I'll go check for myself." He wouldn't believe it, at least not till he saw it with his own eyes, but to be safe… "You three are to finish Grell's work as well." The three of them groaned. That should keep them from bothering William. He then started heading for Grell's room.

He finally made it to Grell's door, and shakily grabbed the door nob, before pulling the door open. What he saw was an exact confirmation of what Eric had said. William quickly stepped in, closed the door, and locked it. He suddenly felt chocked up, and really didn't want one of the others show up. He went over to Grell and carefully picked him up and hugged him. Everything he was trying to convince himself earlier disappeared, and by the almost crushing emotion he decided was sorrow, he could tell he had underestimated how much he really cared for Grell. Will looked at Grell then, while holding back tears, smiled a small smile and said "Look at you Grell, you left without even fixing your makeup or hair. We can't send you off like that. I'll..I'll clean you up, I know you always loved looking your best…" With that, he got up and carefully grabbed a brush and makeup as well as a wet towel from the bathroom. He then carefully set to making the dead reaper look his best. It took a while for will to get the makeup on right, but he finally had it down. As soon as he was done, he finally broke into tears, something he wasn't very used to. How could Grell have meant this much to him without him knowing till now? Why couldn't he have found out before it was to late? He now knew just how much he cared, no, loved Grell, but it was too late. He was gone. And there was no bringing him back. Will cried and said, "Why did you have to leave… I…I thought you were stronger than this! If…If I had known you weren't… I… I…" He cried and buried his face in the dead reaper. And he stayed there like that for a while. Finally, he pulled himself together, and quickly dried his tears. He then headed into the bathroom and cleaned the blood off of himself, before making sure he looked like himself, his eyes no longer red and puffy. He then made sure to lock his emotions away, like he used to, so his companions did not find anything different. Once he was sure he looked and seemed like his regular self, he left Grell's apartment and back to the office. They had a funeral to prepare.

Once Will got back he quickly dismissed the others from Grell's work, saying they had more important matters to deal with, they had to plan the funeral for their dead comrade. A funeral, something not very familiar to any of the reapers, and something Arnold, Alan, and Eric thought Will would make very low budget, probably just enough to get a coffin and some place to bury Grell. To their surprise, Will told them to go all out, get the best coffin there was and to make sure it was red, to buy many red flowers, and to find the best plot of land they could. The three other reapers quickly set to it, wondering where this bout of sudden generosity came from, especially when it meant overtime to prepare all of this.

A few days later, the funeral was done and over with. Not many people came, having found Grell to flamboyant for their tastes. But everyone from the Dispatch Management Division was there, along with Undertaker. It was a rather grand ceremony, with red all over the place to honor the red reaper. After the ceremony Will hung back. Once everyone was gone, he placed a single red rose on Grell's grave, letting his face slip into a deep frown, before quickly composing himself and leaving. Everyday since though, he had gone to Grell's grave to replace the rose after work, always reading Grell's tombstone. He never let another tear slip, though it was hard not to. He always left without another word, not knowing what to say. All he knew, is this would be with him for the rest of his immortal life, and he vowed to visit Grell's grave at least once a week, if not every day. He would never forget the red headed reaper that he loved so much.


End file.
